


On the Lips

by businessboyjared



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, let dinesh be pretty 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/businessboyjared/pseuds/businessboyjared
Summary: Jared gives Dinesh a mini-makeover.





	On the Lips

“Dinesh hold still, please.”  
  
“Jared you’re poking a pencil into my eye, excuse me if I can’t fucking hold still!”  
  
Jared finishes applying the eyeliner and pulls his hand away. Dinesh feels his ears get all hot when Jared grabs his chin, tilts his face a little to each side in order to inspect his work. Jared’s looking at him like… well, like how he usually does—in complete awe, like he can’t believe how lucky he is to have Dinesh as his boyfriend. It makes Dinesh feel a little embarrassed. Okay, a lot embarrassed. Not in a bad way necessarily, he’s just not used to the attention.  
  
Dinesh squirms from where he’s seated on the kitchen counter, Jared standing between his legs.  
  
“Gosh, you look… _so_ gorgeous, Dinesh.” Jared practically whispers, his eyes roaming over Dinesh’s face like it’s the last thing he’ll ever see. Dinesh shivers when he feels Jared run his hands up his thighs. They feel so heavy resting on his hips, Dinesh feels like it’s the only thing keeping him from floating away completely.   
  
Jared reaches for his hand mirror and holds it up in front of Dinesh. He barely recognizes his own reflection, and he finds that both terrifying and mesmerizing. Dinesh purses his lips a little, examining the firetruck red lipstick now painted on them. It looks… really nice, actually. And his eyes, he notices, almost look like they’re popping out of his head but like, in a hot way? He assumes it’s the eyeliner and mascara doing the heavy lifting there.    
  
Jared’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts. “Oh, I can’t wait until Gilfoyle gets home.”   
  
Dinesh almost drops the mirror on the floor. “Wait, I don’t—Gilfoyle can’t see me like this. I’ll never hear the end of it!”  
  
“Never hear the end of what?” Gilfoyle asks from the doorway, tossing his phone and keys onto the kitchen table. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Dinesh.  
  
Dinesh stares back at him like a deer in headlights. Within seconds, he’s pushed himself off the counter and shoved right past Gilfoyle, keeping his head down and turned away from him the entire way. A door slams shut, and Jared and Gilfoyle are left to stare at each other.  
  
“The fuck was that?” Gilfoyle asks. He grabs himself a beer from the fridge at an attempt to seem nonchalant.   
  
“He… well—” Jared gestures at his small makeup bag on the counter. “Dinesh knew that I had a small makeup kit of my own, and he told me he wanted to try some of it on.” Jared pauses, like he’s waiting for Gilfoyle to comment on this. He says nothing. “I think he also wanted to… um, see if _you_ would like it, Gilf.”  
  
Gilfoyle furrows his brow. “Why would that matter?”  
  
Jared gives him a look that says _you know why, idiot_.   
  
Gilfoyle sighs and takes a long sip of his beer.   
  
-  
  
Dinesh slams the bathroom door shut behind him. He leans over the sink, feeling like he might throw up. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You look fucking stupid._ Gilfoyle _thinks you look fucking stupid_. He lifts his head to look at his reflection again. The small dim lamps beside the mirror make him look terrible— _just as I suspected_ , he thinks. The lipstick now has a weird, orange hue and his face just looks ashen and gauntly.   
  
He turns the faucet on and tries to wipe at the shit on his eyes with some warm water. Nothing happens. Dinesh feels like crying all of a sudden, like this is just how he’ll look from now on, and he’ll have to live the rest of his life with orange lips and tacky eye makeup. He’s fully glaring at his reflection when Gilfoyle opens the door.   
  
“Oh my god, please leave.” Dinesh sighs, turning his face away from him again. Gilfoyle crosses his arm and leans against the closed door, sending a clear _I’m not going anywhere_ look. “I know I look stupid, okay? I know. Don’t waste your breath.”  
  
Dinesh’s voice shakes and that’s when Gilfoyle breaks his composure. He walks over to him slowly, like he doesn’t want to startle him. Dinesh lets him put a hand on his shoulder, but still won’t look at him. Can’t even bring himself to, really. He keeps his eyes locked on the sink drain, wondering if there’s any way he could shrink down to the size of a toothpaste cap and join his brethren in the void.   
  
“Hey.” Gilfoyle says. He squeezes Dinesh’s shoulder. “Dinesh. You don’t look stupid.”  
  
Gilfoyle watches his face. Dinesh still doesn’t look at him, but he sees his eyes sort of look in his direction. Gilfoyle brings his hand from Dinesh’s shoulder to the base of his neck, and when he feels him relax just the smallest amount, he takes it as a win. Gilfoyle rubs his hand gently along Dinesh’s back and waits for him.  
  
“Really?” Dinesh asks, and his voice is so small it makes Gilfoyle want to cry. And kick his own ass a little bit, if he’s being honest.   
  
“Absolutely. I think…” Gilfoyle takes a deep breath. “Dinesh, you look really great.”  
  
Dinesh finally lifts his head and gives a shy smile at that. “Go on…”  
  
Gilfoyle rolls his eyes affectionately. He grabs Dinesh’s hips and pulls him close, so that their chests are flush together. “You look _very_ fucking hot,” He murmurs, running a thumb gently over Dinesh’s painted lips. Dinesh closes his eyes. He can’t help but feel a little dizzy with Gilfoyle hovering over him, no matter how often it happens. “This red lipstick is really doing it for me.”  
  
“Yeah?” Dinesh laughs a little breathlessly.  
  
“Definitely.” Gilfoyle leans down to kiss him, but Dinesh puts a hand on his chest to stop him. “Something wrong?”  
  
“No, I just… if you kiss me, you’ll ruin my makeup.”  
  
Gilfoyle’s eyes flash a little darker at that, and Dinesh notices. “What?”  
  
“I’m very into your newfound self-restraint,” Gilfoyle chuckles, then leans down lower to kiss at Dinesh’s neck.  
  
“I’ve always had self-restraaaai—nt, _fuck_ , Gilf—”   
  
Gilfoyle smiles into Dinesh’s neck, then pulls away when he hears a knock at the door.  
  
“Gilf? Dinesh? Is everything okay?” Jared asks, opening the door gently. He’s got his little makeup bag tucked beneath his arm, and smiles when he sees the two embracing. Gilfoyle tilts his head for him to join them. Jared closes the door and sets his bag down, then circles his arms around Dinesh’s waist from behind. Dinesh melts a little when he feels Jared press a kiss to the top of his head. Jared leans down again to kiss Gilfoyle, and even though it’s a chaste kiss, Dinesh still feels his face heat up watching his boyfriends— _boyfriends! Plural!_ —do boyfriend things, like kiss and hold each other. Turns out, he really likes it.  
  
“Jared, do you have any black lipstick?” Gilfoyle asks, and Dinesh looks up at him quizzically.   
  
He feels the low rumble of Jared’s voice on his back when he responds, “I think I might, why do you ask?”  
  
Gilfoyle grins down at Dinesh. “No reason, I’ve just always wanted a goth boyfriend… I think Dinesh would play the part perfectly.”  
  
“Shut up,” Dinesh says bashfully, though now he’s _very_ interested in this particular fantasy.  
  
“I definitely agree,” Jared says and leans down to kiss him. “I think I’d like to appreciate him as he is now, though… Right, Gilf?”   
  
Gilfoyle nods and kisses Dinesh one more time before they all pull apart. Dinesh blushes hard and lets himself be led out of the bathroom and down the hall.


End file.
